leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Professor Oak (Adventures)
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Professor Samuel Oak |jname=オーキド•ユキナリ博士 |tmname=Dr. Yukinari Okido |slogan=no |image=Professor Oak Adventures.png |size=200px |caption=Professor Oak in the |age=no |years= |gender=Male |colors=no |eyes= |hometown=Pallet Town |region=Kanto |relatives= (grandson) Daisy Oak (granddaughter) Samson Oak (cousin) |trainer=yes |trainerclass=Former , Pokémon Professor |game=counterpart |counterpart=Professor Oak |leader=no |manga=Adventures |roundnum=PS002 |roundname=Bulbasaur, Come Home! }} Professor Samuel Oak (Japanese: オーキド•ユキナリ博士 Dr. Yukinari Okido) is a Pokémon Professor and a major supporting character of the Pokémon Adventures manga. He appears as a regularly recurring character who helps the Pokédex holders on their many adventures. History Past In his youth, Professor Oak was a great Pokémon Trainer; he was strong enough to even defeat his old rival and friend, Agatha, and beat the Pokémon League. He was shown to be great friends with the Day-Care Couple, Kurt, and Pryce when they were all younger. Professor Oak is first mentioned in A Glimpse of the Glow in a conversation between and some Pallet Town children. He is described as being an expert on all things Pokémon, but also "just a mean old nut." He makes his first actual appearance in the next round, Bulbasaur, Come Home!, where he finds Red looking at the many Pokémon in his lab. Mistaking Red for a thief, Professor Oak yells at him but in the process, accidentally causes Red to release all of the Pokémon. After getting most of the Pokémon back, they find the last one, a , in the Viridian Gym and get it back after fending off a wild . Having bonded with the boy and seeing great potential in him, Professor Oak gives Red the Bulbasaur along with a Pokédex. He tells Red to try going to Viridian Forest and watches as he and his grandson, , begin their rivalry. Later, after Saur evolves into an , he is called by Red to report it; after being told about the Professor's third Pokémon, a , the Professor reveals to Red that someone had stolen it. When Red returns to Pallet Town to ask Professor Oak for information on getting into the then-closed Saffron City, he finds a disguising itself as the Professor. He manages to defeat it and finds out that Saffron City has been taken over by Team Rocket and sets out to defeat them. It is later revealed by Koga that Team Rocket had captured Professor Oak when he refused to help them with their evil plans. After Red and Blue defeat Koga, Blue finds his grandfather tied up in a lower level and frees him from his bindings. Professor Oak reveals that he was kidnapped to replace their previous scientist that had left them. Once Red, Blue, and defeat Sabrina and her , Professor Oak is seen celebrating Team Rocket's defeat with the other people from Pallet Town that were kidnapped. Sometime later, at the Pokémon League, Professor Oak appears disguised as a Trainer known as "Dr. O." He works his way through the matches and eventually reaches the semi-finals where he is matched against Green. Knowing of Green's , Oak exploits it by using a team filled with bird Pokémon. Eventually, he defeats her in battle, but forgives her for stealing his Squirtle and gives her a Pokédex. When Blue reveals that whoever wins the next match between him and Red means that they would have to fight the Professor, Oak tells him that he intends to give up the match, making their match the final one. Along with and Green, Professor Oak watches the final battle of Red versus his grandson, Blue. Professor Oak is seen talking to Misty about the currently missing Red while he works on his new Pokédex. When he notices a charge of electricity flowing through his doorknob, Oak assumes it's Red and Pika and opens the door to let them in. Instead of Red, the Professor and Misty are shocked to find out that a heavily injured Pika was the one knocking on the door. As he prepares to heal Pika and sends Misty to inform the other Gym Leaders of the news, Professor Oak is visited by a mysterious in a straw hat. He watches in shock as the boy magically heals Pika and takes him away. Before the boy can leave, Oak attacks him with his to stop him from taking Pika away. The battle ends with neither Pokémon taking any damage but Oak is convinced enough to let the boy take Pika, let him borrow Red's Pokédex, and go off to find the missing Red. Later, he is seen being reported by Misty, Erika, and Brock about the attacks on , , and cities. He reveals to his granddaughter, Daisy about Yellow's current location and situation. It is revealed that Professor Oak is the host of a popular radio talk show along with his Co-host, DJ Mary. Professor Oak doesn't make an actual appearance until Elekid Incorporated, where he catches looking up information on a that had stolen a from Professor Elm. After a brief discussion, he confirms that the thief was the one that had previously stolen his new Pokédex and leaves before being stopped by Gold. Gold begs the Professor to give him one of the Pokédexes but is denied; they get into an argument over why he deserves it that ends up with the two battling each other. Oak easily defeats Gold and decides that he is not worthy of having the Pokédex but Gold goes out to prove him wrong. Later, it begins to rain heavily and Professor Oak finds Joey and Aibo hanging off a branch and saves them from falling into the flooding river. He witnesses Gold saving Joey's and rescues him from falling off a waterfall. After Gold begs him for the Pokédex again and after answering a question about what he thinks Pokémon are to him Oak decides that he is worthy enough of owning one. Much later, Oak is seen attempting to capture some wild but fails miserably. Realizing that he is too old for things like this, Professor Oak looks for a capture expert that he can act as his assistant for research. He gets a message from Bill who states that he had found someone who is perfect for the job. He goes to the address the person sent, the Earl Dervish Pokémon Academy, and finds that the Slugma he failed to capture before are attacking it. He tries to stop them from attacking the school but is saved by who just happens to be the person that answered his request. Thanking her for helping in his research, Oak gives Crystal the third Johto Pokédex and pays for the rebuilding of the Pokémon Academy. As he sends Crystal on her first mission, he is shocked to find out that she has already caught several Pokémon beforehand. He talks to Elm about the third Pokémon that wasn't taken by a Trainer, , and how they wanted to let it go with Crystal but could not because she had a full team. Once Chikorita learns of the truth, he attacks Elm and runs off; Professor Oak tries to inform Crystal of this but couldn't because her phone was turned off. He manages to tell her about the run-away Chikorita but they are both shocked to find out that she already decided to keep Chikorita, even naming him Megaree. However, with the Pokémon Transporter broken, Crystal cannot send Pokémon to them for research. After Bill gives Crystal an alternative way for transporting Pokémon, Professor Oak can be seen being overwhelmed by the many Pokémon Crystal is sending him, eventually falling asleep from exhaustion. Later, Professor Oak and Crystal are seen discussing the Pokémon that had been attacking the Johto Gym Leaders, . Knowing of her previous encounter with Suicune, Professor Oak adds a new feature to her Pokédex, the Tracking System, allowing her to track its current location. After Crystal meets Yellow, she calls Professor Oak due to her being suspicious about the young girl. Professor Oak gives her the information she needed, shocking Crystal when she finds out that Yellow, despite being shorter than her, is in fact, a year older. He later calls Crystal after hearing of a weird phenomenon in her area; after confirming that she was alright, he is shocked to find out that Gold is with her. Next, Professor Oak commands Gold and Crystal to go to the Pokémon League due to him believing that the Masked Man, the man that brought back Team Rocket for his evil deeds, is there. During the battle between Jasmine and Brock, Professor Oak gives a speech to viewers of the Gym Leader tournament on the recent discovery of the Pokémon. After the Masked Man was defeated, Professor Oak wakes up to find out that he is late for a Radio program in . He is shocked to find out that Crystal has completed the Pokédex but fears what she will say now that new species of Pokémon have been discovered. He doesn't tell her and rushes off to the Radio Tower where he gets a message that a who loves Pokémon is asking for a Pokédex; the third chapter ends with the Professor handing it to the child while asking for their name. Professor Oak first appears as a recording on the Fame Checker where he cryptically informs Blue and Red that he intends to take their Pokédexes from them. He left them a Tri-Pass so that they can travel to the Sevii Islands once they finish their task. Later, while Blue battles Orm on Six Island, it is revealed that Professor Oak has been kidnapped once again by Team Rocket. Sometime later, it is revealed by Green that Professor Oak intended to take the Pokédexes so that he could upgrade them into a National Mode. After Green gave Professor Oak her Pokédex and left, he was attacked by Orm who intended to steal his Pokédexes. Luckily, Professor Oak managed to record the attack on the Fame Checker meant for Green, allowing the Pokédex holders to see the real reason as to why he wanted the Pokédexes. Professor Oak is eventually found beaten and handcuffed to the walls of Trainer Tower but once Blue goes to rescue him, it is revealed that it was only a 3D image. Eventually the real Professor Oak is found and rescued along with Green's parents once Blue defeats the central computer of Trainer Tower, "R", with his . While Green's parents left with Lorelei so they can be taken to safety, Professor Oak stayed behind to retrieve the stolen Pokédexes. While they try to avoid the Duplicates, Professor Oak and Green run towards the research room and find the Pokédexes inside. Professor Oak takes the new model Pokédexes out of a hidden part of his lab coat and begins putting the old Pokédex data inside them while Green holds the Deoxys Duplicates. Just as he finishes uploading the data, Blue and Green's Pokédexes are destroyed by the Duplicates. Eventually, he manages to finish the new model Pokédexes and hands them to the three Pokédex holders. After Red goes off to battle , Professor Oak stays behind with the others. Eventually, they all go back to Kanto where a horrified Professor Oak is shocked to find out that Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, and Silver have all been turned to stone. Professor Oak spends most of his time in this chapter trying to figure out ways to reverse the petrification of the Pokédex holders. Professor Oak makes his first personal appearance in Sneaky Like Shedinja in a flashback where it is revealed that in his attempt to free the Pokédex holders, he contacted Scott and asked to borrow his . Professor Oak tells Scott that he intends to capture the Wish Pokémon, , and was the one who sent to the Battle Frontier to do so. He also tells him about how he managed to decipher a report containing information regarding the location and time Jirachi will appear — which so happens to be where the Battle Frontier is located — however, his laboratory was attacked and some of the report was stolen, notably the location and time of Jirachi's appearance. He then warns of the mysterious character. Scott allows for the capture on one condition: the allowance of one wish from Jirachi; Oak reluctantly accepts and forces Gold and Crystal to remember it once he sends them to the Battle Frontier. Later, Crystal reports to Professor Oak about Emerald's current winning records and showers him with reports about his progress and the mysterious Guile Hideout. As Crystal begins preparing to go and support Emerald at the Frontier, they are approached by Professor Birch who was invited there by Professor Oak. They discuss the sending of the other Hoenn Pokédex holders, and , to the Battle Frontier to help Emerald along with Birch's missing third Pokémon, . Later, in a flashback of Emerald's past, it is revealed that the young silhouette that Oak met at the end of the third chapter was in fact, Emerald. It is shown that while he did hand the Pokédex to Emerald, he took it away almost immediately because he knew that he was lying about loving Pokémon. After some convincing, Professor Oak temporarily registers Emerald into the Pokédex until he can find something that is unique about him. Once he does, Professor Oak allows him to have it but a flood trapped the person who had it, Professor Birch, in a tree. One month after the defeat of Guile Hideout and his monster , Professor Oak and Crystal are seen with the ten Pokédexes. Impressed with the pictures of photographer Todd Snap, he invites the young man to take photos of Pokémon on an island which he accepts. The sixth chapter ends with the two of them calling Professor Rowan in Sinnoh to help upgrade the Pokédexes. Professor Oak is revealed to have been the one who sent Gold to the Pokéathlon in order to find information on the missing Lance. Professor Oak is mentioned by the Advanced level Grunt as the one who made the Pokédex along with Professor Rowan. Professor Oak helped the Sinnoh Elite Four decipher the notebook on the Sinnoh legendary Pokémon that had stolen from Charon. Marley is seen with a letter with Oak's name on it. She used the letter to find the Pokémon . Pokémon He has these Pokémon, or has owned them in the past: On hand (Japanese: オニっち Oni-tchi) first appeared as a while participating in the Pokémon League as Dr. O. Spearow went up against Green's Jiggly and Blasty. Spearow was able to survive Jiggly's attacks by staying in the air. It was also able to defeat her Blasty by using Mirror Move to copy his attacks right back. Oak used Fearow, then a Spearow, to attack Yellow in order to prevent her from stealing an injured Pika. The match ended in a draw between Spearow and Yellow's Dody. It evolved into a Fearow prior to a Green's flashback explaining Oak's disappearance in Going Green. In the flashback, Fearow teamed up with Kanga to try to stop Orm after Oak stepped on a trap that was set. However, Orm was too fast and Fearow was badly hurt, which allowed Orm to escape and took the professor with him. Fearow reappeared in Sneaky Like Shedinja while Scott was contacting him regarding and Guile Hideout. A video was then shown that Guile managed to easily take out Fearow along with the other Pokémon. Fearow's known moves are and , its Ability is , and it has a Hardy nature. Fearow has used , , and via Mirror Move.}} and to reveal his team of Flying Pokémon. None of Dodrio and Pidgeot's moves are known.}} ' (Japanese: ガルっち Garu-tchi) was seen in a flashback of Oak defeating a Tauros in a tournament. After the tournament was done, Oak walked out of the battlefield and saw Agatha. Kanga was used along with Chansey against Agatha's and . After a long battle, she was able to defeat Agatha's two Pokémon with the help of Chansey's . Kanga reappeared in Green's flashback explaining Oak's disappearance in Going Green. In the flashback, Kanga, along with Fearow, tried to stop Orm after Oak was tied up. However, Orm was too fast and Kanga was badly hurt, which allowed Orm to escape and took the professor with him. She reappeared in Sneaky Like Shedinja while Scott was contacting him regarding and Guile Hideout. A video was then shown that Guile managed to take out Kanga along with the other Pokémon. Kanga's known moves are and , and her Ability is .}} , Antch, (Japanese: オドっち Odo-tchi) was seen with him while doing his research in the woods. She is used mainly for transportation. Antch reappeared in Sneaky Like Shedinja while Scott was contacting him regarding and Guile Hideout. A video was then shown that Guile managed to take her out along with the other Pokémon. Antch's known moves are and , and her Ability is .}} , Bach, (Japanese: レディっち Redi-tchi) was seen with him while doing his research in the woods. It reappeared in Sneaky Like Shedinja while Scott was contacting him regarding and Guile Hideout. A video was then shown that Guile managed to take out Bach along with the other Pokémon. Bach's only known move is .}} Given away nicknamed Seych (Japanese: ラキっち Laki-tchi) and took on Agatha's . Seych didn't do that much as it was only seen trying to heal Oak's with . Years later, he gave Seych to his granddaughter, Daisy. Seych, still under Oak's command, reappeared in Sneaky Like Shedinja while Scott was contacting him regarding and Guile Hideout. She was not shown in battle against Guile. Seych's only known move is .}} to before A Glimpse of the Glow. He evolved into a and then later on.}} in Bulbasaur, Come Home! as a . He evolved into an and eventually a .}} Stolen stole Blasty when he was a prior to Wartortle Wars. He was seen as a in the same chapter. He evolved into a later on.}} Taken care of In the laboratory These Pokémon were seen in his laboratory in Bulbasaur, Come Home! Names Professor Oak's Pokémon Fearow Kanga Antch Bach See also * Professor Oak * Professor Oak (anime) * Professor Oak (Pocket Monsters) Category:Manga characters Category:Professors Category:Champions Category:Pokémon Adventures characters de:Professor Samuel Eich (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:Profesor Oak (Pocket Monsters Special) fr:Professeur Chen (Pocket Monsters Special) it:Professor Oak (La Grande Avventura) zh:大木博士（特别篇）